Hopeless Love
by fuzzy-vamp-bunnay
Summary: Nora is searching for the lost Vee.She has not met Patch or any Arc-angles yet, or so she thinks. Will Nora find Vee? What will patch think of the very beautiful Nora who he can not have? Find out in Hopeless Love...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Chiller**

**The characters don't belong to me =(**

**But the plot does =)**

**Okay so I just thought of writing this story and seeing how much you guys liked it. If you don't please tell me and if you do I would also like that=) **

**Enjoy…**

**NPOV**

I walked out of school with phone in hand. I dialed Vee's number for the 8th time in the last 30 minutes. Why won't she pick up! I thought. A crazy thought entered my mind; what if she was stolen or raped? With these awful things in mind I dashed to my car and hopped in the driver's seat, quickly closing the door behind me and speeding off.

I pulled up into her driveway a while later. I quickly ran to the front door and knocked. No response. I knocked again, this time much louder. I was about to knock again when a crow squawked loudly to my right. I looked up at it just in time to catch the form of a shadow in Vee's room.

And by the looks of it, it was definitely not Vee. In ran to the tree under her window and proceeded to climb. When I reached the top I heard a bang in the room. I looked in to see Vee's bedside lamp on the floor. When I came over I used to always knock that thing down cause it was right in front of the…. THAT'S IT! Who ever this was was in the closet.

I quietly stepped into the room. On my way to the closet I grabbed one of Vee's long and pointy pencils. When I opened the closet and looked in I saw to my surprise a very good looking boy about my age with a bag full of Vee's clothes in his hands looking up at me with no surprise or fear at all.

"What are you doing in Vee's closet!" I practically yelled, still not fazing him.

He held up the bag, "getting some of her clothes for her." He said in a very thick Scottish accent.

"Why? Where is she?" I asked very perplexed.

He sighed and looked at me liked he was deciding something like his plain of action, "She is somewhere safe."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I yelled again.

"It means you won't be seeing her for a bit." He said tossing 3 more T-shirts into the bag.

That was it. I took my weapon and hit him right in the back of the head as hard as I could, causing it to break in half.

He didn't even budge. He just looked over his shoulder at me with an unfeeling expression and said, "I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice."

And at that everything went black.

**Sorry guys not very long but I thought I'd leave a little cliff hanger in there.**

**I know I'm evil =)**

**But, please review ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

**Ranks of fear**

**Hope you guys like it**

**R&R**

I woke up in my bed the next day with this weird sort of head ache. I thought back to yesterday to see if I had done something to make it like this. But, that made it hurt worse. Also I found I couldn't even remember waking up yesterday. I got out of bed and ran to my phone. I punched in Vee's number so I could ask her why I can't remember yesterday. But she didn't pick up.

So I called again. When she didn't pick up I called her moms phone number.

"Hello," Vee's mom answered.

"Hi this is Nora."

"Oh. Hi Nora," she said in a kind of sad voice.

"What's the matter Mrs. F," I asked?

" didn't they tell you yet Vee has..." she paused," disappeared.

"What," I asked in a horse voice?

"they think she ran away," I could tell she was now in tears.

I wanted to comfort her and tell her Vee would be back. But I found that I could no longer speak. I put down the phone looked at the wall.

I started to think. She wouldn't have run away for many reasons. Also if some one took before she woke up then there would be signs of struggle.

So I decided to go to her house and check it out.

When I got there her parents weren't there. Probably at the sheriffs office. I climbed the tree and hopped into her room.

I took a look around and found her lamp on the ground and a pencil that was broken in half in the closet. I looked all around trying to find her journal. That might have something in it.

I looked every where but didn't see a trace of it. I then noticed that her favorite poster, of Jacob black with out a shirt on, was coming off the wall. And as a good best friend I decided to fix it for her.

I was smoothing it out when I felt a weird bump under it. I then pulled the poster back enough to see the bump. It was square shaped and it looked like you could pull it out. So that's what I did. And couldn't believe my eyes.

I pulled out a square book with a lock on it. I didn't dare breathe as I tried to open it. But it was locked of course so I took a square glass paper weight and smashed the lock.

I then slowly opened up the book to reveal what I wanted to see the least. In big letters;

Nora if you're reading this you need to be a good friend and DO NOT READ THIS BOOK WHATEVER IS HAPPENING!

-Vee

I couldn't believe it. To help my friend I have to hurt her. I tucked it under my arm and climbed down the tree and drove home never wavering my eyes from the street.

By the time I got home I had decided to open it.

Page 1-

Rixon took me to Delphic Park today. He looked little more uneasy then usual though.

Page 2-

I feel like such a bad friend. Rixon told me I couldn't tell Nora or anyone about him. I don't know why so it makes me afraid.

Page 3-

Rixon took me to his friend's house in Delphic park today so we could get some drinks with him. He is acting weirder lately. He asks me if I would ever run way with him I said yes if Nora came. But that just made him act even stranger.

Page 4-

Imp kind of scarred now. Last night when Nora was sleeping over he must have thought I was asleep. But I saw him looking through the window with his thinking face on. It scared me half to death!

I sighed to myself. There where no more entries.

"Oh Vee what have you got yourself into now?"

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNN!**

**Review please!**

**For each review I will update sooner!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chpater 3 **

**Meeting new people**

**So I am so so so sorry about the REALLY short chapters… don't get mad though please. I have to use my little bros since I don't have one so I pretty much have to leave when he tells me. And since he is on like 24/7 that's hard to do… ='( **

**I might be getting a new laptop soon though! So don't fret! I will write more the second I get it I promise! **

**Love you guys please review! I love them soooo much ^_^**

NPOV-

I pulled up to Delphic park. I opened my door to revile that it was really kind of cold. I tried to wrap my hoodie closer to me in an attempt to conceal heat. But, I failed. The sky was also pretty, with its purple orange tint against the rusty color of the rides.

I had intentionally come when the park was closed so I could look around better. I also remembered last minute that if it was closed the gate would be locked. So, I grabbed my lock picks. (Given to me by an old boyfriend. He fortunately taught me how to use them too.)

I ran to the gate and pulled out my tools to find it was already unlocked.

"That's weird," I said out loud. They have never left it unlocked. Trust me I would know because Vee always wanted us to come in the middle of the night to check out this creepy light near the water on the hills, and my saving grace was the lock. (But I never told Vee I could pick it.)

I walked in closing the gate behind me. On entering I saw that that same creepy light was still going and decided to check it out for Vees sake in different ways. When I had pinpointed where it was I started to quietly jog there till I had to climb on the rocks.

I got there in a mater of minutes to find the light was coming from a fire inside a cave. No one was here but I could tell they lived here and would be back soon so I tried to exit but was blocked by what I believed to be a wall, oh I was sooo wrong. But, I was sadly mistaken. I looked up into deep blue eyes if a very handsome boy. He looked and felt to be very muscular, had shaggy dirty blonde hair, and was pretty tall.

"Who are you," he asked cautiously.

"I'm Nora." I said still looking into his eyes.

"Well I'm Scott and it's very nice to meet you," he said looking me up and down. I knew I was pretty considering how all the guys at school practically did anything for me. With my mile long legs, long brown/black curly hair, and curves in all the right places.

I smiled at him, " I'm sorry about intruding in you're..."

"Home." he said with a cocky smile. "Yup I live here and do as I please. I even know how to run the rides if you want to have some fun." he said winking.

"No thanks. Sorry but I have to find something," I said genuinely sad to not be able to stay and have fun.

"Find what?"

"Some clues to where my friend was taken."

He held a look of surprise on his face for a moment then said," What does she look like?" he asked curiously.

I decided to trust him. "Green eyes, tall, blonde hair, and curvy."

He held an amused face. "Curvy like you or overweight curvy?"

I thought for a moment, "I guess overweight curvy."

"I guess?"

Annoyed I just spit it out," have you seen her?"

"Yeah," he answered with a worried expression.

I was overjoyed. "Well, where is she?"

He looked concerned and little bit a fright crossed his face, "lets just say I'm not the only one that lives here."

"What is this place a drive in hotel?" i mumbled to myself. "Where do they live then?"

He gave me a pained look. "I really don't want you back there." he said with honest concern.

"Oh so you aren't gonna tell me?"

He shook his head after some thought.

"I think I can convince you." I said looking up at him through long luxurious lashes.

He gulped," I don't think-" I shushed him with my finger to his mouth. My hand was tracing his abs while slowly taking off his shirt. He was persistent.

Oh I see how it is, trying to play hard to get ehh? I gave him my man eater smile and ripped off his shirt. I started to work my hands through his hair while leaning to kiss him. He was closing his eyes right when we heard a crash and we both flinched.

He grabbed me by the waist and shot into his little cave.

"What was that?" I asked with concern.

"Seems our little neighbor has come to pay us a little visit," he said through clenched teeth.

SPOV-

I looked up from fishing to see a figure in my cave. I immediately got up to go find out who it was. When I got there I saw it was a girl. It wasn't till she ran into me i saw she was very hot. I swear she was the prettiest thing I've ever seen, with those legs that went on for ever and those sexy curves.

After we talked and i wouldn't tell her that I knew who had her friend, she began to convince me it was when she leaned into kiss that I heard it. I jumped with her in my arms in to the cave.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Seems our little neighbor has come to pay us a little visit." I said through clenched teeth. Why know? I groaned internally.

**THANKS FOR READING! :D**

**Please review! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ruff Relations**

**I'm sorry for all the chapter dilemmas =(**

**I really do wish I had more time to write but I don't and I hope you guys understand. But I will be getting a laptop soon and that will help TREMENDOUSLY with chapter length and so forth.**

**R&R please =)**

**NPOV**

I tried to lean out to see who this "neighbor" was. But, apparently Scott would have none of it. It felt as though I was a chicken waiting to be minced up. I didn't hear any footsteps. But with the look on Scott's face I knew that the guy was close and would arrive here soon.

"Why don't we just run," I asked?

"shhh!," he then looked back outside and turned back to face me. "He would outrun us," he said with a look of defeat.

"Can we try at least? I mean he will be here soon and running we have a chance right?" I looked up at him hopefully.

"Fine. We can try," he said getting up to his feet and reaching out for my hand to help me up. I took it and turned to see the gate that would lead us to safety (hopefully). And then in front of said gate was a very tall silo wet that I couldn't make out in the light, it blurred out of my vision causing me to question how hard it was to actually try to outrun this guy. I don't have much time at all for that though because Scott took my hand and started to run.

Now I had been one of the leading track runners at my school so I thought that keeping up with him would be a breeze. WRONG! He was like a speed demon running around rocks and such expertly. He also seemed to be holding back as to not leave me behind in the dust.

"Go!" I yelled in between huffs of breathe not wanting it to be my fault that he was captured by this guy.

"No Nora I won't leave to you," he said still barely breathing hard at all.

At that point I made my decision; I immediately ran the other way. I could faintly hear him yelling at me to get back there. But I had to find Vee and if this was the only way so be it!

I heard the gate creek as he exited the park leaving me to question the strange man.

"Hey," I yelled! "Come on and face me coward!" I grabbed the nearest rock and readied it in my hands.

Immediately a figure stood in front of me. I still couldn't make his face in the light. I squinted trying to with no avail.

"So you are Nora I'm guessing," he said. I could just hear the cocky grin on his face. " Have you come to rescue your lost friend?"

"Yeah. What is it to you?"

He chuckled, "so you think I have her don't you?"

"I guess. Well do you?"

He again chuckled, "I might not have her but you on the other hand…" he said trailing off with the play of a smile on his face.

"Tell me where she is!"

"Nah. Now you see we don't even know."

I threw the rock as hard as I could at where it would count. It didn't do anything. He didn't even budge instead he let out a malicious laugh.

"Well that didn't go as you planned now did it," he said his laughter dying down to a chuckle. "Why don't you come with me," he said starting to walk away.

I thought about running and then I thought about Vee. I couldn't leave her. Maybe I could save her somehow by following this guy. I decided to take the risk. But just in case, I added another larger rock to my now tense hand.

**SPOV**

I ran through the gates and stopped. I swiveled on my foot and looked through the gate to find Nora standing there yelling. In less then a second he appeared. Why did he always show himself at the worst times? I asked myself while sitting down on a green bench with a kind of creepy looking plastic dolphin on it.

I then internally groaned when I saw her try to throw a rock at him. I hope she found out soon that that would not help her case. I was about to do something rash when I saw her follow him when he started to go back to his little shack. (And I in fact have no idea how he fits in there). I then let out a long string of profanities. What the heck was she thinking! Now I have to go and save her. I again groaned. But then I thought about if I saved her she would be eternally in my dept. hhmm. So I decided to come up with an ingenious plan of action on a green bench with the sight full gaze of a creepy chipped plastic dolphin.

**NPOV**

I looked ahead to where he was heading. It looked to be a small run down shack, one that might have run the electronic controls to all of the rides here, with one ominous swinging lamp on the outside giving off the most annoying squeaking I think it could. This perplexed me. How could a guy this big fit and live in a shack that size especial not be seen by the guy running the rides?

I was still thinking about it when I for the 2nd time today ran into a "brick wall". I immediately feel on my butt, barely missing a soda that would have soaked my pants. I sighed and stood up not expecting to be meet by the most gorgeous face I could imagine. He had black shoulder length hair that was cut ragged and hung loosely around his perfect face with the deepest shade of black for eyes. No wonder he blended into the night so well I thought while looking at his chose of apparel being all black as well.

He chuckled and turned around to open the door. He walked right in and didn't look back to see if I had followed. I walked up the door and stepped inside. The door closed and I couldn't see a thing.

"Can you turn on a light?" I asked annoyed.

No response came. I walked around to try and find were the light switch was, in doing so I rammed my foot into what might have been a table? I groaned in announce while leaning down to find the offending "table". I felt around and found that it was not a table but the door to a hole under the floor. I shrugged my shoulders and put my foot down the hole to try and find purchase. My foot found what felt to be a staircase and started to descend down the hole closing the door behind me.

**Thank you guys for waiting so long for this update =) **

**Love you guys and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Please review it lets me know if I should continue writing this…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**New Findings**

**Okay first off I would like to say how deeply sorry I am for not updating sooner. 2ndly I would like you guys to know that the reasons for me not updating are these: I was very sick for 2weeks straight, there where finals, I had both home work and make up work, im trying to get a transfer for next year, my bro wouldn't let me on the computer, no internet is on the computer now available so I had to wait for my other bros bday where he got a computer where I can now update on, and I moved.**

**3rd and most important…. I love you guys! (big hugs all around!) thank you sooooo much for the continued support through my absence :DDD you have no idea how much it means to me **

**But in that time I found which laptop I wanted to get and I have had ideas for both of my stories **

**The music is Hot Mess by Cobra Starship 3**

**I don't own Hush Hush (this is true for the rest of this fanfic)**

**But enough about me and more of Nora!**

NPOV

It felt like I had been descending these stairs for longer then I though necessary. And in that time I was able to get my thoughts together… not. I felt like I had a blender in my head spitting out random things that could go wrong and things that have gone wrong, which was not helping at all.

The whole while I could barely hear his foot steps and at one point I wondered if he wasn't down here at all but it was all a trick and ill just keep descending for eternity. Kind to think of it, I didn't even know this guys name.

I took a deep breathe and asked, "What's your name anyways?"

No answer

I was starting to get mad, "I'm starting to think that you have either lost the ability to speak or that you are just plain rude."

" I'm sorry that you feel that way," he said breathing down my neck beside me making me jump and almost fall down the never ending stairs. But he caught me and steadied me.

"Don't scare me like that!" I yelled. My voice echoing off the walls eerily.

He chuckled, "sorry it was too tempting."

I punched him in arm. This only caused pain in my knuckle. "Gosh dude what are you steel?" I asked shaking my hand back and forth to try and relieve the pain.

This only resulted in yet another chuckle, "we're here."

I saw light at the end of the stair case. "Finally," I said racing down the stairs.

He came up behind me when my first foot touched the floor and grabbed my upper arm. "We cant have you running around now can we?" he said still chuckling.

I just about looked up into his face about to say a good come back when I saw the long hallway with doors positioned all along it. "What is this place?" I asked still looking in wonder.

"My home." He said walking down the corridor dragging me with him. It wasn't hard to match his stride seeing as I have really long legs. I wanted so desperately to get out of his tight grip and flee down the hall opening every door as fast as I could to find Vee. But even I knew that wouldn't work out seeing as he was made from steel and probably could beet us to the stairs without even breaking a sweat.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

No response.

I groaned. "Why are you so quiet?"

"I only talk when I see fit to."

"Ppfft! I only talk when I see fit to," I repeated in a jokingly deep tone.

Causing another chuckle to come from him.

We walked on and on and on. I was starting to tire I mean first the stairs now this never ending hall?

"What are in all these doors any ways?"

Just then we passed a door and something beat on it from the inside. I jumped and yes I may have let out alittle squeal. Patch just walked over and hit the door just as hard if not harder causing a inhuman wail form inside it.

"I think it would be best if I didn't answer that. Don't you?" he asked looked at my with an eyebrow raised.

I shrugged and kept walking. As we got further down the corridor the floor began to slant upward. But just as I was thinking about how awesome it would be to skate board down this weird hall he spoke.

"Why are you not scared? I heard your heart beat and it didn't even pasesen when I banged the door making the thing inside yell?" he asked "Don't you know I could easily lock you in any one of these doors forever?"

I just shrugged, "what is your name?" I asked again.

He shakes his head as if to revieve his head of the former question. "Patch. Yours?"

"Nora"

We walked in silence for a while longer be fore coming to a door that was quiet different from the rest. It had graffiti all over the front of its black surface while the other doors where plain grey with no differing marks what so ever. Music you could hear was being played from the inside.

_Ow your hot mess im lovin it hell yes!_

We walked in just as the song ended. The room had black walls and ceiling, with posters and graffiti all over both, speakers where positioned at different corners of the wall. It was carpeted with black carpet and black and neon orange bean bags where every where. Two doors where around the room and no windows (figures being as we are under ground probably deep enough to be at the core –sarcasm-). In the far left corner there was a desk area with 5 computers and stationed behind it was lean-buff red haired guy that was pretty good looking if I must say so.

"When are you going to start listening to real music?" Patched asked closing the door behind us and picking me up and setting me in his lap on a orange bean bag near the middle of the room.

The guy looked up and smiled a mischievous smile when he saw me, " when are you going to intrados me to this lovely lacy?" he asked with a Irish accent while standing and walking over to us to sit in the black bean bag near us. **A/N im not good with the whole Irish accent thing sorry :/**

"I'm Nora", I say doing a little wave in his direction.

He smiles, "and im Rixon." Leaning back in his bean bag the picture of laid back.

I decided to not beat around the bush and just come out and say it, " where is Vee?"

I feel patch stiffen but Rixon shows no sign of surprise.

"Why would that concern you may I ask?" Rixon

"Because I have reason to believe you guys have her.

Apparently its Rixons turn to chuckle now, " I like her he says to the ceiling."

Right then I hear the worst sound I could at this moment…

Vees scream.

Needless to say im not in that room any more.

**Thanks guys for reading and hopefully ill update soon but if I don't I really am sorry **


	6. Chapter 6

SOOOO SORRY

This is not an update D: I finally got a laptop and since I haven't been on in soooo long I have kinda changed my writing style and I was wondering whether you guys would be okay with me dropping my two stories and writing a new one? And I WILL be writing for my new story at every chance I get so no fear I shall be on A LOT :D again so sorry I know you guys must hate me


	7. author note (sorry)

**Okay guys this is a TOTAL dick move and I promise I am aiming to update ALL of my stories by the end of this week. But, I have a new story that I would like you guys to check out **

Summary of: Finding What Was Lost

Jasper is on an undercover mission for his master, Maria, to find out the Cullens' or better known as the Unnaturals' (in the vampire world) weaknesses, so as to appease and go through with a deal to the volturi.

Bella has moved to Forks to get away from her annoying mother. She has had rough past. (you will learn about it when you read) these traumas have caused her to be more alert, swift, gracefully violent, and always on edge. She is not the weak Bella you read about in other stories.

How will their paths cross? Will they listen to their hearts when love appears? Or will they turn away from the idea of ever finding love?

**Find out in Finding What Was Lost **

**Again sorry guys I am planning on updating ALL my stories very soon.**


End file.
